When All That Is Left Is You
by OnlyEdwardsGirl
Summary: Haley and Brooke James move to Tree Hill and live next door to a brown-haired jock and a broody, blonde boy. Haley and Nathan really can’t get along, but one scary moment can change everything. A true NALEY story. With Brucas and Jeyton!
1. City of Angels and Devils

**AN: Hi everyone, here is my new story. Finally! I wrote this a while ago but I wanted to write a couple chapters ahead so I can update more frequently for you guys. I'm very busy with school most days so I can't update every day. I'm sorry. But I still hope you like the story. Please read and review. That means a lot to me! Thanks to my beta Kelly (HJS-NS-23)! You rock! PS. Flashbacks are written in italic.**

Disclaimer: _I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters. They all belong to Mark Schwahn and the CW. __The title is based on the album by Quietdrive._

Summary: Haley and Brooke James move to Tree Hill and live next door to a brown-haired jock and a broody, blonde boy. Haley and Nathan really can't get along, but one scary moment can change everything. A true NALEY story. With Brucas and Jeyton!

**I feel obligated to explain a couple of things about the story. I love the Baley friendship so in my story Brooke and Haley James are stepsisters. Brooke's parents died when she was young. Lydia and Jimmy were friends of Brooke's parents and adopted her when she was 7 years old. They are now 17 years old and moving to Tree Hill to spend their last year at a normal school, because they had been home schooled since they were young. **

**Then there are the two Scott brothers, Lucas and Nathan. They are the sons of Dan and Karen Scott. They are also 17 years old. Nathan is a ladies man, a jock, while Lucas is a kind and broody boy. They are total opposites but best friends. The rest will be explained during the story. By the way I rated this story M because of some scenes I will write in the future. The ones who read my other story will know why..;-)**

_Chapter 1: City of Angels and Devils _

Haley James was sitting in the car with her bare feet on the dashboard, tapping along with the music.

Her wavy blond hair was blowing softly in the wind. With her big brown doe eyes she was staring out the window looking at the landscape that passed by. Haley was a natural beauty, she didn't need a lot of make-up or lip gloss.

Next to her, sitting behind the steering wheel of the light blue Beetle bug, was her sister Brooke James. Brooke had straight auburn hair and hazel eyes, really a stunning beauty. Totally different than Haley though.

Haley was the responsible one, she loved to party but also wanted to make a difference in the world. She loved to help people. Brooke was the wilder sister and loved to party, dressing up and make-up. And she was good at it.

Haley looked at her sister and smiled. She really loved Brooke. Actually she wasn't her real sister, they were stepsisters. But for Haley it didn't feel that way. She felt more connected with Brooke than with her own sister Taylor. Which isn't very difficult by the way, Haley thought.

When William and Victoria Davis died ten years ago, Haley's parents were devastated. They had known each other since college and were best friends. Since Haley's parents were the godparents of Brooke, it was logical they adopted her. The girls were both 17 years old now and had been best friends since they were little. They would go everywhere together.

And now they were on their way to Tree Hill together. They lived the last ten years with Haley's parents in their RV and got home schooled by Lydia. Their parents wanted a normal life for them so they would be prepared for college. Haley was thinking about the day her parents told them they would be living in Tree Hill, on their own.

Every summer Brooke and Haley decided where to stay for the summer. Since all the older siblings where living on their own now, Brooke and Haley were the only children still living with Lydia and Jimmy.

This year the girls decided they wanted to stay in Los Angeles. Swimming, partying and just relaxing with their parents.

_One day when summer was almost over. Haley and Brooke were tanning and reading magazines in front of the RV, Lydia called the girls and asked them to come in the RV. _

"_Brooke, Haley could you girls come over here for a minute? Jimmy and I have something important to tell you" Lydia yelled._

_The girls looked at each other, shrugged and put their magazines down. When they arrived at the RV they saw their mother sitting at the table in tears. _

"_Mom, what's wrong? Is there anything bad that happened?" Haley asked and took a seat on the chair across from her mother. Brooke took a seat next to her sister. _

"_No everything is fine with everyone. I'm just upset about what I'm going to say.." Lydia said._

_Haley looked concerned at her mother and was afraid of what she was going to say. _

"_Let me tell it Lydia" Jimmy said seeing how upset his wife was. When Lydia nodded to him, he began to speak "Well girls. Your mother and I made a decision. You know that you are officially seniors now and that this is your last year before graduation. After that you are going to college. We loved giving you home schooling all those years but we also think that it's healthier for you girls to live a normal life so you can prepare yourselves for college" Jimmy said. _

_What the hell is he trying to say? Brooke thought. _

"_Daddy what are you trying to say?" Haley asked, thinking the same as her sister. She was a bit scared what her father was saying but excited at the same time. _

"_Well, I'm trying to say that you two are going to live in Tree Hill. It's a small town in North Carolina and we both lived there when we were young. Haley even lived there for a while when she was little. We want you to stay there so you can live on your own and spend the last year at a normal high school.." _

"_You mean a real high school? Are you coming with us?" Brooke said with enthusiasm._

"_Yeah a normal high school. Well, no. A house is nothing for us, besides you know we love to travel between all our children. So you are going to live on your own, but with a little help…" Jimmy said but was interrupted by Brooke. _

"_Awesome! Finally normal friends and I really hope they have a cheerleading team. And parties.." Brooke rambled. _

Haley smiled when she thought of that day. Brooke was so happy that day that she freaked out her parents a lot. Lydia was crying the whole day while Jimmy thought he made the biggest mistake of his life. But Haley assured her parents everything would be ok and that she would look after Brooke. Besides it wasn't like they were totally going to live on their own. Her parents bought them a house, their old house, next to a good friend of Lydia's. Karen Scott. She promised to keep an eye on the two girls.

At first Haley was a bit scared about her new life, but when Brooke told her all the benefits like having real friends, boyfriends, parties and girls sleeping over Haley was a lot happier. As long as I have Brooke I'm happy, Haley thought.

"Why are you smiling?" Brooke asked when she looked to her right and saw a smile on her sister's face.

She loved the way Haley smiled. She couldn't wait to live together with her sister in a house. On their own! That would be so much fun. She knew Haley was a bit scared at first, but she loved to party and be around people just like her. Besides it would be good for her. Haley never had a real boyfriend since they were always on the road. Brooke was with a boy sometimes, having a couple one-night-stands. But that wasn't Haley; she was waiting for the one. Maybe she would find more luck in Tree Hill.

"Oh, I was just thinking about how excited you were when mom and dad told us that we were going to move to Tree Hill. You were bouncing up and down on your seat, Tigger" Haley laughed using her nickname for Brooke.

"Well, I can't help I'm a happy girl..." Brooke sing-songed.

"Yeah, you definitely are. Hey sis, how about we make a stop? Cause I really need to pee" Haley asked.

"Good idea Pooh, maybe grab a sandwich too? I'm pretty hungry.." Brooke said using her nickname for Haley.

She went off the highway to the restaurant next to it. They had now been driving for a more than a day and stopped several times. They also slept at a hotel last night because the drive was about 38 hours. After the stop it was Haley's turn to drive. In about 6 hours they would arrive at Tree Hill.

"Ai Ai captain let's find a parking spot then" Haley said.

After they paid a visit to the toilets and eating a sandwich, they hit the road again. Haley climbed behind the wheel and drove the car to the highway. "Well Tree Hill, here we come" Brooke joked.

The girls laughed and then were quiet for a while, each in their own thoughts. After a while Haley began to speak. "Tigger, aren't you going to miss everything? Travelling? Mom and dad? Jason, your boyfriend maybe?" Haley asked.

Brooke sighed and looked at Haley. "You know Pooh, of course I'm going to miss everything. Especially mom and dad. I don't really care about Jason, he wasn't my real boyfriend anyway. But I'm excited about our new life. I'm ready to make lots of friends and do real teenage things you know?" she said.

Haley nodded and smiled. She knew what her sister meant. "Well maybe even you will find a boyfriend. You know a real one, not just a fling" Haley joked.

"Yeah, maybe I will.." Brooke sighed and looked dreamily out of the window.

Haley knew Brooke was just doing this with boys because she was afraid to get hurt. Her sister tried dating a couple of times, but it never worked out because she always needed to go away eventually. Travel to another city or state. So maybe she would find love in Tree Hill. Haley really hoped that for her sister, she deserved it.

"And for you? Are you ready to hit the dating scene, little sis?" Brooke asked.

She knew Haley never had a real boyfriend. Sure she had a couple of dates, but Haley was not as outgoing as Brooke. She was more the shy one and critical about boys. She didn't just want a boyfriend, but she wanted a real one. A boy she felt a connection with. Haley was the type of girl who waited for the one.

"Well I hope so. You know how I think about boys. I wouldn't hook up with some random guy; I want to wait until I meet the one. No offence by the way" she said and smiled to Brooke.

"Don't worry, I know how you think of one-night-stands but I appreciate you for not judging me. Well I hope you will find your Mr. Perfect soon" Brooke said and smiled back.

Once again they were in their own thoughts when Haley looked at Brooke after several minutes, she saw her sister sleeping with her head against the window. She smiled and concentrated on the road again.

A good six hours later Brooke woke up when she heard Haley talking to her. "Brooke, wake up. We're almost in Tree Hill.." Haley said.

Brooke opened her eyes and saw that the landscape was different. They were now in a more mountainous environment. Not that there were a lot mountains, but there were definitely hills. Oh crap, there goes my idea of throwing beach parties, Brooke thought.

But when she turned her head to the left, she saw miles of sea. Thank god, Brooke thought.

After several minutes just around the corner they saw the sign _**Welcome to Tree Hill**_.

"Here we are.." Brooke said happily.

"Yeah, finally.." Haley said smiling.

A new chapter of their lives. Friends and enemies were about to be made. Parties and fights were about to happen. Happiness and tears were about to flow. If only they knew what would cross their path..


	2. Home Is Where You Are

**Authors Note: Well what can I say? I'm definitely surprised how much you guys reviewed for the first chapter! Thanks a lot! It really means a lot to me! I'm glad you all like the Baley friendship. They will definitely be a big part of this story! So here is the next chapter, I hope you all like it! Please review afterwards! Thanks, xx **

Disclaimer: _I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters. They all belong to Mark Schwahn and the CW. __The title is based on the album by Quietdrive._

Summary: Haley and Brooke James move to Tree Hill and live next door to a brown-haired jock and a broody, blonde boy. Haley and Nathan really can't get along, but one scary moment can change everything. A true NALEY story. With Brucas and Jeyton!

_Chapter 2: Home Is Where You Are_

As soon as the girls arrived at their parents' old house, Brooke jumped out of the car and ran into the house. Haley laughed at her sisters' enthusiasm. She's one of a kind, Haley thought smiling.

"Come on Pooh, let's check out our new home" Brooke yelled while jumping up and down.

Haley took a deep breath. She felt the nerves running through her body. Calm down Haley. Here we go, she thought. Finally a real home, this is what you were waiting for the past couple of weeks. But she was still nervous. This would be the first time living on her own. She was glad she had her sister. Haley took a deep breath and followed Brooke to the front door.

Brooke was still waiting for Haley at the door. She wanted to go inside together. She knew her sister was scared about her new life, but Brooke knew everything was going to be ok. They would have a lot of fun together. That was for sure. And as long as they were together, they could face the whole world.

She took Haley's hand and unlocked the front door with the key under the door-mat. Her parents told them Karen bought some furniture and cleaned the house before they would arrive. She also put the key there.

The girls walked inside together, hand in hand. When she saw the house, Brooke gasped. She expected the furniture and everything to be simple, but it was really cool.

"Wow, it's beautiful" Haley said.

"Yeah, Karen really did a great job. I can say she has taste!" Brooke said smiling.

The house looked romantic, it was in baroque style. The walls were gold with turquoise and in the middle of the room stood a big brown sofa. All the decorations were gold with turquoise too. The girls loved it.

"Let's check out our rooms!" Brooke yelled happily and ran up the stairs.

Haley followed her. Her nerves had vanished. I'm definitely going to love it here, she thought. When Haley arrived at the bottom of the stairs, she heard Brooke yelling. She hurried to her sister thinking there was something wrong, but when she saw her she began to laugh.

Brooke was yelling because of joy. "Aahhh Haley, look at my room! It's so cool!" Brooke yelled. When Haley looked around her, she smiled. It was a typical Brooke room.

The walls were red with silver roses on it and in the middle of the room there was a big round bed. There was also a huge closet for all Brooke's clothes. Which was good, because Brooke owned a lot of clothes. In her room there was another door, which led to the bathroom and through the bathroom you could go to Haley's room. Which meant the girls would be sharing the bathroom

"Yeah Brooke, it's really beautiful. Come on I want to see the bathroom and my room of course" Haley giggled.

"Cool we share the bathroom together, now we can put our make-up on together and stuff" Brooke said while following Haley into her room.

When Haley arrived at her room, she was out of breath. This was not what she expected, not at all. She heard Brooke gasp behind her too. "Wow.." was all she could say.

"Oh My God, Haley! Your room is awesome! It's like being a princess in here.." Brooke finally said.

She just nodded and walked around. Then she sat on her bed. She still couldn't believe that this was her room. It was so beautiful! She totally loved the purple walls. There was a big desk with a brand new laptop on it and she also had a huge closet. And her bed, it was so nice! How did Karen know that she desperately wanted a four-poster bed with curtains on top and at the sides?

She only told her parents once. That was it! Her parents told Karen how the girls wanted their house to be. She and Brooke fantasized about it the whole summer how they wanted their home to be. Ahh, her parents were so sweet. She could feel her eyes filling with tears.

"I still don't know what so say, Tigger. It's all I could ever imagine and more. We have such sweet parents" Haley said sniffling.

"Ahh Hales, don't cry please. Now you made me cry too. Yeah our parents rock! You know what? Let's call them and say thanks. I bet they want to hear from us.." Brooke said and grabbed her phone from the back pocket of her jeans.

She dialled her mother's cell and put her phone on speaker while waiting for Lydia to pick up. "_Hello, this is Lydia" _Brooke and Haley heard their mother say.

"Hi mom!" both girls yelled at the same time. _"Hi girls, how are you? Did you arrive at your new home yet?" _Lydia asked.

"Yeah, we just arrived. Oh mom, it's beautiful. We totally love it!" Haley said. "Yeah it's really cool" Brooke added.

"_Oh I'm happy to hear that. I asked Karen to decorate it and gave her some advice on how you wanted it. I heard you talking all summer about it!"_ Lydia said through the phone.

"It's really cool, mom. We were really surprised when we opened the door. We didn't expect this at all" Brooke said. "Yeah, thank you so much! How's daddy by the way?" Haley asked.

"_I'm fine girls. We put you on speaker phone too. I'm glad you like your new home. You girls deserve it! If there is anything you need, you can always ask Karen. She promised to keep an eye on you girls" _Jimmy said.

"No dad, we're fine. Thanks for everything. We're going now so we can unpack our things. We'll call you tomorrow ok?" Brooke said.

"_Yeah, that's fine. Don't forget to go a bit ear__ly to school on Monday, because they have to sign you in, ok? And girls, have some fun the last weekend of the holidays." _Lydia said. It was now Friday and the girls only had one weekend left before they had to go to school.

"We will, thanks mom. Bye" Haley said smiling. I have the best parents in the world, she thought.

"Well, let's go to the car and get our luggage. The sooner we unpack everything the sooner we can do something fun" Haley said happily.

"That's the spirit sis. Well come on then" Brooke said and pulled her sister off the bed. Together they walked downstairs to their car.

At the same time three people walked inside the house. Karen Scott, wife of Mayor Dan Scott and an old friend of Lydia James, saw that the girls arrived at the house and decided to check on them. When she got a call from Lydia a month ago, she was surprised. They hadn't seen each other for years but they talked from time to time on the phone. So when Lydia called and asked her for help, she immediately agreed. Lydia was a very kind woman and she was still one of her best friends.

So Karen wrote everything in her notebook Lydia told her about the decorating and went shopping. She smiled when she saw the house, she really liked what she had done. But she was nervous too, because she hoped the girls would like it too.

Behind her were her two sons, Lucas and Nathan Scott. They were twins, both 17 years old, but didn't look alike at all. Lucas was blonde and was the smart, bookworm type while Nathan had dark hair and was the wild type. But they had a huge connection through sports. They loved basketball and they were both co-captains of the Tree Hill Ravens. They were also good friends and shared the same group of people to hang out with.

"Wow, look at all those girly things. This is really lame." Nathan commented. He didn't want to be here, he promised his girlfriend Rachel that he would come over this afternoon. But his mom made him. She told him that they had to introduce themselves to the new neighbours. Some children from an old friend of their moms. I bet they are some ugly nerds, Nathan thought.

"I actually think mom did a great job. It's nice of her to make those girls feel like home. Just be nice Nathan, maybe they are really cool. WOW.." Lucas said when he noticed the two girls walking down the stairs.

They were holding hands while walking down the stairs. The girl in the front was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had long brown hair and big hazel eyes. She was wearing simple clothes, just some jeans and a black tank top with glitter but she looked absolutely stunning. Their eyes locked and she smiled at him. A sweet dimpled smile.

For Nathan it wasn't the brunette where his eyes were wondering at, but the cute little blonde behind her. Her hair was down and full of waves. She had brown eyes like an innocent doe and they twinkled a little. She had little make-up on and looked so pure and natural. She was really cute in her brown capri jeans and camel tank top. Hell since when do I think a girl is sweet? Nathan thought. Besides I already have Rachel and she's really hot.

"Hello girls! My name is Karen Scott; I'm your mother's friend and prepared the house for you. How was your trip?" Karen asked while walking to the girls. She immediately hugged the girls in a warm embrace.

"Thanks Karen, we're good. The trip was ok, we were just about to grab our luggage out of the car" Haley said. The women still had her arms around her and Brooke, but it didn't bother her at all. It was a sweet hug which made her feel like home already.

"I'm glad you girls are here. I was really surprised when your mother called." Karen said smiling while letting go of the girls.

"Yeah, we are happy to be here too. You did a great job decorating the house. It's awesome!'' Brooke said happily.

"If you call gold and turquoise awesome.." Nathan mumbled under his breath.

Karen turned around and gave her youngest son, by only three minutes, a warning look. "Well thanks. I want you to meet my two sons. Lucas and Nathan.." Karen said and looked to her sons to meet them.

Lucas walked over the brunette and gave her a hand. "Hi, I'm Lucas. nice to meet you.." Lucas said shyly. Brooke saw his face turn red and gave him her dimpled smile. "Hi cutie, I'm Brooke. Nice to meet you too" she said and winked at him. Lucas smiled back and waited for Nathan to greet her sister.

When Nathan walked over to Haley, she was taken back by his appearance. He was really handsome. He was a lot taller than her, probably six foot and had short, brown hair. He looked strong, like an athlete with a muscular torso and big arms. But the most attractive thing were his eyes, he had blue eyes like an ocean she could drown in. She could stare into them forever.

Nathan noticed that she was staring at him and gave her a cocky smile. His signature move. When Haley noticed that he knew she was staring, her cheeks flushed red from embarrassment. "Hi, I'm Haley. Nice to meet you" she said still with red cheeks.

"Yeah I noticed, nice to meet you too. I'm Nathan," he said cockily. She was really cute when she blushed. Since when do I call a girl cute? She's not cute. Just some stalker who's into me, he thought trying to be sure of himself. Then he walked over to Brooke and introduced himself.

Haley was confused that Nathan walked away but hadn't much time to think about it, because the other Scott brother was walking to her. He was also a nice guy to look at. Not really her type, but cute. He had short blonde hair and blue eyes. Not as blue as Nathan's, but they were nice too. He seemed more like the normal type of guy. A broody boy. But also an athlete, she could see that from his muscles.

"Hi, I'm Lucas. I was looking forward to meet you two" Lucas said. He's really nice, maybe we could be friends, Haley thought.

So introduced herself too. "Hi, I'm Haley. Nice to meet you too. My mother told us that Karen had two sons. You two seem nice" she said.

"Thanks, I can show you and Brooke around town later if you want" Lucas offered.

"Yeah, that would be nice Broody!" Brooke said happily when she heard Lucas talking to Haley. The guy was really cute.

"Broody? Where is that name coming from?" Nathan asked laughing, patting his brother on his back.

"Well, he seems like a guy who broods a lot. So that makes you Broody" Brooke said smiling.

"Brooke likes to give people nicknames, for example I'm Pooh from Winnie the Pooh, I call her Tigger and now Lucas is Broody.." Haley said, giving Nathan a polite smile.

"Well that is lame. Let's go Luke. I have to go to Rachel's. She's gonna kill me because I'm late already" Nathan said.

"Well and that's not lame?" Brooke whispered into Haley's ear which made her laugh.

Nathan gave them a weird look and walked to his mom. "Mom, I've got to go. Rachel is waiting for me. Bye." Nathan said.

"Oh no, Nate. You're not going anywhere. The girls' car is full of luggage. Be civil and help them carry the luggage upstairs and unpack. There is plenty of stuff to do. And as Luke just said, maybe you can show them around town when your guys are done. Come by the café and grab some dinner if you all want. See you later. Bye Haley and Brooke. It was nice meeting you." Karen said and walked out of the door.

"Bye Karen, see you later!" Brooke and Haley said and waved at Karen.

"Mom! I don't want to.." Nathan yelled frustrated, but his mother was already out of sight.

"Come on, wailing boy. Let's help the girls" Lucas said laughing and walked outside. The girls laughed and followed Lucas outside.

"Grrr…" Nathan mumbled and walked slowly to the front door. This is going to be a long day, he thought.

An hour later all the luggage was upstairs and everyone was exhausted. The guys, well Lucas, offered to help with unpacking but the girls said they would do that themselves.

Haley could see Brooke really liked Lucas and vice versa. She was constantly flirting with him and although Lucas was a shy boy as Haley could see, he liked the attention and made some comments as well. Nathan, on the other hand, was getting more irritating by the minute. He's good looking, but the guy really has an attitude, she thought.

He was now searching in the fridge. "Don't you have any coke or something. I'm really thirsty" Nathan said.

"Nathan, I already told you water bottles is all we have. We just arrived here, so we didn't have time to go grocery shopping yet.." Haley said groaning.

"That's really lame" Nathan said.

"Is that all you can say, Nathan? Stop bitching all the time, ok? I'm really tired from the trip and from lifting those suitcases and I really don't need your attitude.." Haley said, she was sick of him nagging all the time.

On the couch, Brooke and Lucas stared with open mouth to the two fighting. Brooke was surprised because Haley was normally a really sweet girl. But she knew where this would come from, Nathan was acting really stupid. Lucas was just surprised that such a small girl was so feisty against his brother. He really liked her already. Someone had to stand up against Nathan from time to time.

"That's your fault, cause they're your suitcases not mine. And It's not like I want to be here anyway. You know what, I'm going! Bye Luke" Nathan said and walked to the door but Lucas got there first.

"You know what mom said, we promised to help and show them around town. So let's go to mom's café and grab some food and drinks there, then you can have your coke after there.." Lucas said, trying to calm down his younger brother. Nathan nodded with a bad grace and waited for everyone.

"Your mom owns a café? Cute!" Brooke rambled and linked her arm through Lucas' arm. Together they walked outside.

Haley followed her outside and walked past Nathan. He was still looking angry at her and she gave him a angry look too. He is such a jerk, she thought. Handsome, but a jerk.

Soon they arrived at the café and ate some dinner. Karen came by a couple of times and asked if they wanted anything else. This place is really nice, Haley thought.

Brooke, Haley and Lucas were talking all the time. Especially about the girls hobbies, home schooling and where they had travelled. Nathan didn't feel like chatting, so he remained silent. Sometimes he and Haley stole glances but that was all it. Suddenly his phone rang and when he saw the caller-id, he groaned. It was Rachel, she would be pissed right now.

"Oh oh, someone's in trouble," Lucas whispered to the girls when he saw Nathan walking away to answer the phone, but not before shooting Lucas an angry look.

"Who is that Rachel-girl?" Brooke asked curious. She felt a connection between Nathan and Haley, although all they had been doing was fighting today. They would really look cute together, the brunette thought.

"Rachel is Nathan's girlfriend for 5 months or so. Mom and I don't really like her. She's a bitch and keeps nagging at Nathan all the time.." Lucas said.

"Well, then why does he stay with her?" Brooke asked.

"Nathan doesn't care, he doesn't do relationships normally. He's a man with no strings attached, I don't know why but he sees something in Rachel." Lucas said.

"Then the sex must be really good" Brooke commented.

"Ohh...gross. Don't really want to know that about my younger brother.." Lucas said while putting his hands over his eyes. They all laughed and continued joking and talking.

Meanwhile Nathan answered the phone and was surprised Rachel wasn't angry. In fact she was the opposite. She was cheerful and asked where he was. He told her he was at the café and she said she would come by soon.

Well that is really what I need, just a relaxing night with Rachel. She was definitely the one who could make him relax. He smirked at the thought what she could do to him in bed. Yeah this evening is getting better and better, he thought. He walked back to his seat and continued to drink his coke.

Several minutes later Haley noticed a red haired girl walking into the café. She was thin and beautiful, but slutty. She was wearing a skirt, but not some skirt; it was a really short one. She also wore a shirt that was so small you could see her belly button ring. She almost looked like a hooker, Haley thought.

"Wow, she has bad fashion taste" Brooke whispered and the girls giggled along with Lucas who got a angry look from his brother.

Only their laughter disappeared when the girl came to their table and sat on Nathan's lap to give him a long kiss with tongues everywhere. "Hi sexy, how are you?" Nathan smirked.

Haley and Brooke just sat their silence almost choking from that kiss. It was so gross! Haley could see Brooke mouthing 'Oh my god' to Lucas and he mouthed back 'I told you so'.

"I'm fine thank you, boyfriend. Who are those girls here?" Rachel asked with a fake smile.

"Oh, these are my new neighbours. Haley and Brooke" Nathan said.

"Well Hannah, you should really do something about your fashion taste. Or should I say lack of?" Rachel said sweetly to Haley.

Everyone, but Nathan who laughed with his girlfriend, looked angry at Rachel.

"Well, we were just saying that about you too. Where do you buy your clothes? At a slut-store?" Brooke snapped back. No one talked to her sister like that.

"Well first it's Haley. And second don't worry about it Brooke. I can take care of myself, but this bitch is definitely not worth it. If you guys don't mind, I'm going home. I'm really tired from the trip and everything" Haley said and stood up from the table, ready to leave.

"Yeah, I'm going too. Are you coming Broody?" Brooke asked and took Haley's hand.

She really hoped Lucas would go with them, she liked him already. Besides she wasn't sure if she could find the way back home. Tree Hill wasn't that big, but it had a lot of small side streets where you could easily get lost.

"Yeah of course, without me you two would be lost in no time. Let me say goodbye to my mom" Lucas joked.

"We'll go with you. Goodnight Nathan" Haley said while looking at him and walking away. Lucas gave his brother a nod which he returned and followed the girls.

"See you bitches in school" Rachel yelled. Then she said to Nathan "They are really lame".

"Yeah.." Nathan said deep in thoughts.

The girls said goodbye to Karen and thanked her for the food. Then they walked to their new home. After about ten minutes they arrived at the house and the girls said goodbye to Lucas.

They plopped down on the couch and sighed, then laughed because they both did the same thing.

"What a day.." Haley began.

"Yeah, it was. I'm really tired already and this is only the beginning" Brooke laughed. She really liked Tree Hill, but she also sensed some trouble especially with Rachel.

"Rachel is really a bitch. Talking about my clothes, while she is wearing almost none. I really don't understand what Nathan sees in her.." Haley said.

"No, me either. I just don't understand why she don't like you. You did nothing wrong" Brooke said. Well I saw how Nathan was looking at Haley, maybe Rachel is jealous, Brooke thought.

"Well you can't be loved by everyone. But sis, if you don't mind I'm going to bed. I really need some sleep" she said and kissed her sister on the cheek.

Brooke hugged her sister. "I'm staying here for a while watching some telly. Goodnight Pooh." she said.

"Ok, Goodnight Tigger" Haley said and walked to her room.

She changed into her pyjamas and lied down in her bed. Her thoughts immediately went to everything that happened that day. The trip, meeting Nathan and Lucas, seeing Nathan for the first time, fighting with him, Rachel.. She was so tired that when she closed her eyes, she immediately fell asleep. It had been a long day after all and there was definitely more to come.


	3. This Is Where We Belong

**Authors Note: Well ****I can say you definitely don't like Rachel or Rathan! Lol! Well to be honest I don't like Rathan either! I'm a true Naley fan and I promise our beloved couple will be a much bigger part of this story! Are you all also excited about the new episode tonight? I definitely am! I love that Naley is together again! It shouldn't be any other way! Well I'm rambling again. Have fun reading this chapter and please review afterwards! Thanks a lot! **

Disclaimer: _I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters. They all belong to Mark Schwahn and the CW. __The title is based on the album by Quietdrive._

Summary: Haley and Brooke James move to Tree Hill and live next door to a brown-haired jock and a broody, blonde boy. Haley and Nathan really can't get along, but one scary moment can change everything. A true NALEY story. With Brucas and Jeyton!

_Chapter 3: This Is Where We Belong..._

Haley was already awake when the alarm went off. Today was her first day at school and she was really excited for it. Haley loved school and she was good at it. She was going to take advanced classes at her new school and also hoped she could be a tutor. She loved to help people.

She walked to the bathroom and took a shower. Haley always woke up early. She enjoyed the mornings and wanted to relax a bit for school. She knew Brooke was probably still in bed. Her sister loved sleeping and woke up as late as possible. With the result that Brooke was always stressed in the mornings to find her outfit and do her hair, barely having time for breakfast.

When Haley finished showering, she walked with a towel wrapped around her body to her room. Her clothes were already lying on the chair next to her desk. Brooke had picked them out the night before, because she wanted Haley to look hot on her first day of school. She smiled when she thought about Brooke, always busy with fashion and what to wear. Haley didn't mind what she wore, but she knew Brooke did so she picked up the clothes and put them on. Then she walked to the mirror and looked at herself.

Wow, I really do look good, Haley thought. She was wearing a dark blue skinny jeans, a white tank top with gold on it and matching flip flops. Casual but nice. Haley put her hair in a ponytail with some loose strands and threw some mascara on her lashes. Only because she knew Brooke would say something about it if she didn't. But she didn't mind. She looked once again in the mirror and happily walked to her sisters' room to show her the outfit.

When she arrived at Brookes, she saw her sister already showered. Wow she's quick, I didn't even hear the shower, Haley thought. "Brooke, why are you up so early? You're already dressed and even finished your make-up" she said.

Brooke turned around and saw Haley standing in her room. She really looked beautiful, Brooke thought. "Well first of all, Pooh you look hot! And second of all, it's my first day of school! I have to look hot too! I only have a hour left to do my hair and eat breakfast!" Brooke said stressing.

"Don't worry, I'll make us breakfast! See you downstairs in a bit" Haley said. They still had a half hour before Lucas would pick them up. He came by yesterday and offered to take the girls to school since they didn't know where their new school was. They had to be at school a bit earlier to fill out some paperwork.

Haley smiled when she thought of Lucas. He was really a sweet guy and helped the girls Saturday with unpacking and shopping for groceries. In fact he was the first friend she had here in Tree Hill. His brother was nowhere to be found. Lucas told her that he spent the whole weekend at Rachel's.

Rachel...She didn't like the girl already and when she thought about seeing her at school today, the nerves came. She just hoped that not all the girls were like Rachel. Lucas assured her that he had really great friends and that they were happy to meet the new girls. Haley just hoped everything would go well.

Just when she finished making pancakes for breakfast, Brooke walked down the stairs. "Well somebody looks pretty herself too" Haley said smiling at her sister. Brooke was wearing black Capri jeans, a golden shirt with a belt around her belly and some black pumps with heels.

"Thanks sis. What were you thinking about?" Brooke said, while taking a seat in front of the counter.

Haley handed her a plate with pancakes and took a seat next to her sister. "Well, just about the people at school. I hope they aren't all like Rachel!" Haley said.

"Don't worry about that Honey, I'm sure Rachel is just one of the few bitches. You know what Broody told us. He has great friends who are dying to meet us. The two pretty sisters" Brooke giggled while joking.

Haley laughed too and started to eat her breakfast. After a couple of minutes someone knocked on the door. "Come in, it's open" Haley yelled.

Lucas walked inside the house and saw the two girls sitting at the kitchen counter. He smiled when he saw Brooke sitting at the counter talking and joking with her sister. She really looked beautiful as always. "Good morning Cheery and Hales" Lucas said using his new nicknames for them. Yesterday he decided that the two girls also needed a nickname, just as Brooke had for him.

"Good morning Luke, do you want some pancakes?" Haley asked while walking to the sink to put her plate in it.

"Yeah broody, they're delicious. Haley is really a great cook," Brooke said while patting the spot next to her for Lucas to sit down.

"Ok, but only one. I already ate at home" he said and took a seat next to Brooke. All he could do was stare at the brunette. She was so pretty and although he didn't want to admit it, he knew he already had a secret crush on her.

"Luke, Luke. Hello?" Haley said while holding up a plate in front of Lucas. He didn't see it though because he was busy staring at her sister. So she just put the plate in front of him.

"Are you going to eat that or what?" Brooke said joking. She saw Lucas staring at her and decided to make fun of him a little. She was used to people staring at her and normally it just annoyed her. But now as Lucas did it, she just thought it was sweet.

Lucas woke up from his thoughts and immediately his face became red from embarrassment. "Uhh..yeah of course" he stumbled.

The girls laughed and several minutes later Lucas forgot about his blooper and meddled in the girls' conversation. When they all finished their breakfast, Lucas drove them to school.

When they arrived at Tree Hill High, the girls held hands and went to principal Turner's office to fill out the necessary paperwork. Lucas promised to wait outside and after ten minutes the girls returned from the office.

"Everything OK?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah. we just filled in some documents. But guess what? In front of you is standing the newest cheerleader of the Tree Hill Ravens!" Brooke squealed while holding her outfit.

"Oh wow, that's great Brooke! My friend Peyton is co-captain. And you Haley?" Lucas asked.

"No, cheerleading is not my thing. I'm too clumsy for it. I just became a tutor" Haley said.

"Well I think you would be just fine, but a tutor? That's really nice Hales. My friend Mouth tutors too, you should meet him. Well we're still a bit early for class. We could meet the others at our bench outside" Lucas suggested.

"Yeah! I can't wait to meet your friends, come on sis!" Brooke said while dragging Haley outside. They walked outside and Haley saw everyone sitting at the bench chatting and joking around. She also saw Nathan talking with another boy. Rachel wasn't there. I'm glad she isn't here, don't know if I can handle her on a Monday morning already, Haley thought.

Brooke was apparently thinking the same thing. "I don't see Rach-ho, maybe Nathan has his brains back and ditched her" Brooke said. Lucas and Haley laughed at Brooke's comment.

"Hi guys, I want you to meet mine and Nate's new neighbours. This cheery girl here is Brooke and next to her is Haley" Lucas introduced the duo to the group as the girls waved.

"Hi! My name is Peyton and this is my boyfriend Jake. That's Mouth and over there are Skills, Bevin, Junk and Fergie. And of course Nathan, but you know him already. Come sit with us" Peyton said smiling. Haley looked at the boy with spiky hair and a big mouth who was called Mouth and smiled at him. Lucas told her before he was a tutor too.

Nathan just rolled his eyes when Peyton introduced everyone as the girls got all the attention. Luke had spent the whole weekend at their house, so he wasn't able to play ball with him. And now they are stealing his friends too as everyone seemed to like them already. He was really annoyed by them.

"Well hi everyone" Haley said and took the one seat that was available. Unfortunately it was next to Nathan. She looked at him and smiled politely before turning around to the group.

Look that's why she's so annoying, Nathan thought. She thinks she's like a queen or something like she's better than the rest.

They all talked and soon Haley and Brooke were already a member of the group. They're really nice. Brooke was right, I didn't need to be afraid. Haley thought.

She was currently talking with Mouth. "Are you also a cheerleader?" he asked.

She smiled at him, "No, I'm a total klutz, I just signed up for tutoring. I heard from Luke that you're a tutor too".

"Oh that's so cool! Another member in the tutor centre. Yeah, I love to tutor. It's nice to help people out you know?" Mouth said.

Haley nodded and they talked about tutoring and other school stuff.

This is so lame, Nathan thought but was interrupted when Brooke started to speak.

"Hi guys, I have an idea. Peyton, Bevin and I were just talking about cheerleading and because I need to catch up a lot of moves, why don't you all come by tonight at our house? We can practice the moves, but it's also nice way to get to know everybody and just have a relaxing night. What do you say sis?" Brooke asked Haley.

"Yeah that would be fun. Mouth and I were just talking about tutoring. Maybe he can help me help prepare for it, and it would be nice to get to know everyone better" Haley said.

"Ok, see you then. Come by at 8 or so.." Brooke said when the bell rang. Everyone packed their bags and walked to their first class.

The girls walked in front and Lucas just wanted to catch up with them when Nathan spoke to Lucas. "Hey bro, I don't think I'm going tonight.." he said.

"Why not? It's just hanging out with friends" Lucas said while shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, I just don't like Haley and I don't feel like seeing her the whole night. I have better things to do" Nathan said cockily.

"If you mean screwing Rachel the whole night. Besides you don't even know Haley, she's really a nice person if you just didn't act like an ass towards her and really trying to get to know her..." Lucas said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Whatever Luke, I just don't like her attitude" Nathan said. He knew he was acting like an ass, but he didn't know why.

"She doesn't even have an attitude, I think you're having illusions or something. Just come by tonight and get to know the girls better. You'll see they are really nice. Besides it's nice hanging out with your friends the whole night instead of listening to Dan moaning about basketball" Lucas said.

"Ok, but if I don't like it there I'm going home. And I want to bring the Play station so I can play NBA Live..." Nathan said. He didn't feel like going, but Lucas was right. Hanging out with friends was better than sitting at home with their dad.

"Whatever Nate, let's get to class.." Lucas said and together they walked to class.

The first day went really well for Haley. The classes weren't too hard and they were not behind in anything. Haley was glad they didn't need to catch up with classes**.** Mom really did a great job. Note to self, thank her later for that, Haley thought. She was now in English, a normal class with all the others. Later that day she and Lucas would have advanced Lit, and she was already looking forward to it. She loved reading.

She looked at Nathan, who was sitting in front of her. He really confused her. When they first met, he was nice. Cocky, but nice. But since then he was getting ruder to her by the minute. He wasn't nice anymore since their fight. It was just a stupid fight, he can't still be mad at her for that, can he? Haley didn't know. Whatever his problem is, I'm not going to let it get to me, she thought and concentrated on the teacher again.

When the last class ended Brooke immediately walked to her sister and dragged her to the car. On the way she yelled, "Broody, come on! We have things to do. Hurry your ass up or you can walk home!"

Lucas quickly said goodbye to everyone and followed the girls back to the car.

"Brooke, why are you in such a hurry? It's only like three o'clock.." Haley said while getting in the back of the car. Brooke stepped in too and started the motor while Lucas was sitting next to her. She knew her sister was like a professional in parties and sleepovers but this was just a night hanging out.

"Only three o'clock? We still have to do grocery shopping, clean the house, cooking, doing our hair and make-up. And did you think about drinks, snacks and everything? I want this night to be good.." Brooke said. She really liked her new friends and wanted the night to be perfect to them.

Haley laughed when she saw Lucas with his mouth open, "Ok, let's hurry up then!".

"That's the way I like it, tutor sis!" Brooke laughed.

Several hours later everything was ready. The house was cleaned, drinks were in the fridge, snacks on the tables and the girls looked beautiful. Haley was in the kitchen doing some last minute things when the bell rang. "I got it!" Brooke yelled. Haley knew Brooke did all this because she wanted the people to like her. But Haley also knew that they liked Brooke anyway.

She walked to the front door and saw Jake and Peyton were the first to come in. But they weren't alone. Peyton was holding a baby carrier with a baby in it. Brooke just looked at her in shock.

"Uhh..I'm sorry we didn't tell you about Jenny. At first we didn't want to bring her, but my parents couldn't babysit. I hope you don't mind us bringing her with" Jake said shyly.

"Yeah, we should have called. If you want us to leave it's ok" Peyton said when she saw Brooke looking at them in shock.

Haley saw Brooke was still in shock to say anything so she decided to speak up, "No of course not, come in" Haley said while walking to the baby. "She's really a sweetie, is she yours?" she asked Jake and Peyton.

"She's mine, my ex-girlfriend just left her after she was born. Peyton and I are raising her together. Brooke if you don't want her here. I totally understand we could go home. Not everyone likes babies" Jake said uneasy to the brunette.

Brooke woke up from her thoughts. Well done Brooke, now they think you don't like the baby. "No, I really don't mind. I was just shocked to see that you have a baby. I'm sorry, I didn't want to be rude or anything. Can I hold her?" Brooke asked smiling.

Peyton was happy to see that her new friends liked Jenny. She was a great part of her life and she was already glad everyone loved the girl, even her new friends. This is going to be a great friendship, she thought.

"Yeah, of course. You can get her out of the carrier. I will go hang up my coat and be with you in a sec" Peyton said.

Brooke nodded and walked with the little girl to the couch. Jake and Peyton followed her, while Haley was getting some drinks.

"She's really beautiful guys. What a sweetie. I should design baby clothes for her!" Brooke said smiling.

"You design clothes?" Jake asked and they talked about Brooke's greatest passion.

When the bell rang again Haley was the one who opened her. She greeted everyone and let Mouth, Bevin, Junk, Fergie and Lucas in. They all got a drink and took a seat in the living room. Jenny was now peacefully sleeping in her carrier next to Jake while the girls, minus Haley, were practicing the cheerleading moves.

Haley took a seat next to Jake. "You're daughter is really sweet, Jake" she said smiling.

"Thanks Haley. She's great and I'm really glad Peyton helps me. She's like a mom to Jenny. I thought Nathan was supposed to come too?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I don't know where he is. Maybe with Rach-ho or something… Sorry I meant Rachel" Haley said while blushing a little for her outburst.

But when she looked at Jake, he was just laughing. "Oh, you met her. Yeah, she's one of a kind. We don't like her that much too. Nathan definitely can do better" he said.

"Yeah, I think so too. She's also a cheerleader right? Poor Brooke!" she laughed. They talked and made fun about Rachel, until the doorbell rang.

Haley walked to the door and saw Nathan and Rachel standing in front of the door. Just then the music stopped and Brooke saw Rachel standing next to Nathan. "Oh oh this is trouble.." she mumbled under her breath.

Haley put up a fake smile and said: "Hello Nathan, come in. Oh Hello Rachel, what are you doing here? I didn't think you were invited.."

"Well Nathan here, you know MY hot boyfriend, invited me. So be nice, get out of my way and let me in" Rachel said with a fake smile too.

"Well as I believe this is still my house and I said you're not invited. So back off, Rach-ho" Haley said getting angry. That girl has a nerve to show up like this!

"Haley, don't be such a bitch about it and let us in ok? You wanted to make new friends, now here we are" Nathan said cockily while giving Haley an angry look.

"Excuse me? I'm a bitch about this? She started this at the café if you remember! She's no friend of mine and she'll never be!" Haley said shouting at Nathan while pointing at Rachel.

Brooke saw this was getting out of hand and walked over to her sister. "Nathan, I don't think it's such a good idea bringing Rachel here.." she said.

"And why is that?" Nathan said crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Well, it was your girlfriend who insulted my sister as soon as she saw her.." she said and then turned to Rachel.

"Rachel just leave, you're not welcome here. Nathan, are you coming in or what?" Brooke said.

"Well bye bitches, see you at school. Come on Nate" Rachel said while leaving. Nate looked at Brooke and Haley once more and followed his girlfriend.

Haley sighed. Drama already, she thought. Then she closed the door and continued to talk with her new friends. They were all really nice and she already felt like home. When she looked at Brooke, she could see she felt the same. She was now flirting and talking with Lucas.

Haley was happier than ever, but in the back of her mind there was still the fight with Nathan that she couldn't stop thinking about.


	4. Welcome To My Nightmare

**Authors Note: Thanks for the awesome reviews! Totally loved them! Someone asked me if this is a Rathan of a Naley story. As I said earlier it will a 100 percent Naley story! I promise! One person also asked why Nathan is acting like this. Well wait and you will find out! Lol! Thanks again for reviewing! And enjoy the chapter! I will update again as soon as possible. The more reviews the sooner the update of course! :)**

Disclaimer: _I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters. They all belong to Mark Schwahn and the CW. __The title is based on the album by Quietdrive._

Summary: Haley and Brooke James move to Tree Hill and live next door to a brown-haired jock and a broody, blonde boy. Haley and Nathan really can't get along, but one scary moment can change everything. A true NALEY story. With Brucas and Jeyton!

_Chapter 4: Welcome To My Nightmare_

Haley was walking to the tutor centre for a session. School just finished and she had to tutor a new girl. She didn't know the name yet, but she knew the girl was failing miserably.

Haley just moved here a week ago but already loved everything about Tree Hill. The city, the school, her friends and tutoring. She really enjoyed helping people. She was happy here.

With a smile she entered the tutor centre and saw the new girl already sitting at one of the round tables. The girl was sitting with her back to Haley, reading some magazine.

"Hello, I'm Haley James. Are you my new tutee?" she asked friendly. Her smile faded when she saw who the girl was. Please god, this can't be happening, Haley thought.

"Well hello Hades, seems like you're stuck with me..." The red haired said smiling.

"Rachel, what the hell are you doing here? You're not serious are you? If you think that I'm tutoring you, then you're crazy…" Haley said angrily. That girl has some nerve!

"Well Principal Turner kicked me off the team because of my grades and told me he got me the best tutor in the school. But he must be kidding me because that can't be you..." Rachel said bitchy.

Best tutor of the school huh? Well that's a compliment. But I'm still not going to tutor that bitch, Haley thought.

"Well apparently I am. But that doesn't mean I'm going to help you, because I won't. I'll go to Turner and get you another tutor. And that's all I'm going to do. Wait here" Haley said calmly and walked to Turners Office. She was really mad at Rachel for being such a bitch, but she didn't want Rachel to see it. She was better than that.

"Fine by me, it's not that I wanted to be tutored by you anyways..." Rachel said.

When Haley came back, Rachel was still sitting at the table to her surprise. "Well I hoped you were already gone, but it seems that I'm not so lucky after all," Haley said and took a seat next to her.

"Too bad for you. Just tell me you got me another tutor, then I'm gone." Rachel said annoyed.

"I was rooting for that too, but too bad I'm stuck with you. So open your math book at page 116..," Haley said sighing. This is going to be a long day, she thought.

An hour and a half later Haley got out of the car and opened the front door. She was really exhausted from tutoring Rachel. Hopefully Brooke already cooked us some dinner, Haley thought.

When she finished tutoring Haley saw that she had a message from her sister telling her practice ended early and that she would get a ride home with Lucas.

Haley opened the door and heard Brooke and Lucas laughing. "No Broody, don't tickle me. You know I'm ticklish. Broody stop! Luke please!" she heard Brooke screaming.

Haley walked to the living room and laughed when she saw Brooke lying on the couch with Lucas sitting next to her. "Hey guys, everything ok?" Haley asked smiling.

Lucas and Brooke jumped at the appearance of Haley and looked like they were caught. Lucas suddenly stood up from the couch with red cheeks from embarrassment while Brooke was laughing at Lucas' reaction.

"Hi sis! How was your day at school? Come on Broody, take a seat." Brooke said smiling at Lucas.

"Well, I think I'm going to go...I have to…uhh...yeah I have to help my mom at the café. Bye girls," he quickly said and walked to the door and disappeared.

"Well that was a fast goodbye!" Haley laughed and continued, "I definitely don't want to talk about my day, but tell me about yours. Seemed like you and Luke were having fun," Haley said.

"Yeah, we were just joking around," Brooke said and quickly changed the topic. "Why don't you want to talk about school? Was it that horrible?"

"Don't change the topic sis, tell me about you and Luke," Haley smiled. She knew Brooke asked her about her day on purpose, but she wanted to know everything about her sister and their neighbour.

"Oh you caught me, damn! Well practice ended early because Rachel was kicked off the team so Luke offered to take me home. And we just drank some coke and joked around until you came. He's a really nice guy, you know?" Brooke said shyly.

Normally she wasn't really into just one boy, but it seems like Tree Hill already changed her. She liked Lucas already too much. Damn this is not what I wanted, Brooke thought.

"Yeah I saw that sis, it's a good thing right? Luke is a really great guy as far as I can see. Maybe you should go one a date with him some time," Haley said.

"Yeah…maybe I should. But then I have to ask him, because he's really too shy to ask me. By the way I made us some macaroni and cheese, want some?" Brooke said while walking to the kitchen.

"Definitely! Brooke you're the best!" Haley said happily. She loved Mac and cheese. It was food of the gods!

A couple of minutes later Brooke returned with two plates of food. They sat on the couch together and watched The Hills while eating. Brooke noticed that her sister was awfully quiet and figured out maybe it had something to do with the horrible day she had.

"Now tell me about your day, how come it was so terrible?" Brooke said concerned. She could see Haley was in deep thought and was playing with her food. Her favourite food. There was definitely something wrong.

Haley looked at her sister and saw Brooke looking at her with concern. "Well you told me Rachel was kicked off the team huh?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, she was failing several classes and that's why Turner kicked her off the team. Good for her, she's such a bitch. And she was co-captain, can you imagine how she was towards me? I wanted to strangle her sometimes! I'm glad Peyton and I are friends, she defended me a lot. I'm sorry I'm rambling, but what has this to do with you?" Brooke asked curiously.

"Well apparently Turner wanted the best tutor for her and now I'm stuck with that bitch. She's so annoying Brooke! She didn't pay attention at all during the session and just acted if she didn't understand it and asked me the same questions like a hundred times. She drives me nuts, really!" Haley sighed frustrated.

Brooke looked in shock at her sister. "I'm sorry Haley, that really sucks! I'm sure she does everything on purpose! Just to bother you. Why didn't you go to Turner and asked if someone else could tutor her?"

"I did, but he said that there was nobody else available and that I was the only one who could get her grades up because they're really bad. So now I'm stuck with her for the semester. And she's really annoying me. I hate having arguments with people. But she started this thing with being a bitch to me," Haley said sadly.

She just didn't understand why some girls were like this. Maybe it's all my fault. I was the one who refused to let her in the house last week. First Nathan didn't like me and now Rachel. Maybe I'm the bitch after all.

Brooke saw Haley biting her lip and playing with her hair, which means she was worrying. Her sister should not take all the blame. Rachel was at fault here, not Haley! Suddenly Brooke had the perfect idea!

"Hales, don't blame yourself! This isn't your fault. As you said, Rachel started this. She was insulting you from the first time she saw you," Brooke said.

"And what about Nathan then? He didn't like me from the beginning either. Maybe I'm the one to blame here," Haley said.

"No, you're not. Nathan is just as bad as Rachel. He's judging you before he even knows you. And if he did he wouldn't react this way. Haley you're the most kind and amazing person I know. You're kind to everyone, even if the people who don't deserve it. Like you're still helping Rachel when you don't even like her" Brooke said.

"Yeah, but only because I have to," Haley said.

"No, if you really refused it Turner would arrange someone else. But I think deep in your heart you feel sorry for her. It's in your heart to help people and that's what makes you a great person," Brooke said smiling.

"Well, I don't know about that. But thanks Brooke for trying to help me feel better," Haley laughed softly. She loved her sister when she did things like this. Brooke had a great heart and she did everything for the ones she loves.

"You're welcome sis. How about some Ben & Jerry's for dessert?" she said happily and brought the plates to the kitchen.

"Yeah, bring the chocolate fudge brownie!" Haley yelled at Brooke who was in the kitchen now.

Brooke smiled to herself when she heard her sister. Ben & Jerry's was their favourite ice and especially chocolate fudge brownie. She was glad her sister was smiling again. This is the perfect time to tell her about my idea, Brooke thought.

She walked back to the living room and saw Haley still sitting on the couch, watching television. She handed her a spoon. "Here you are," she said.

"Thanks" Haley said smiling to her.

"Hales, can I ask you for a huge favour?" Brooke said. She really hoped Haley liked her idea. But more, they really needed her.

"Of course, just tell me," Haley said. She was curious what Brooke was going to say.

"Well as you know Rachel was kicked off the team while she was co-captain. So the team needed another co-captain and Peyton asked me to help her. So now there's a spot on the team and I was wondering if…" Brooke said but was interrupted by her sister.

"You're co-captain now and want me to fill your spot? Brooke I don't think I can do that, I'm too clumsy for that. There's no way I can do all those dance steps. I'm sure I would fall on my but all the time" Haley said.

"Don't think that low of yourself. The last time we practiced here and you joined us you knew the steps very well. Please do it for me. Peyton and I really want you on our team. We think you would be a great cheerleader. Besides you have a great body. And another plus, Rachel will be really jealous!" Brooke smiled.

"As I said Brooke, I'm not the kind of girl who likes to take revenge on someone" Haley said.

"I know but if you don't do it for her, then please do it for me! It's only temporary" Brooke said with puppy-dog eyes.

Damn she knows I can't resist those eyes. Well it seems like they really need my help. And although I don't like revenge, I like the thought of Rachel being jealous, Haley thought smiling to herself.

"Ok, but you have to help me with practicing. I have a lot to catch up. And promise me it's just for a couple of weeks. You know cheerleading isn't really my thing. Also I don't know anything about basketball" Haley said looking at her sister seriously.

"Yeah, yeah I promise. The rules of basketball aren't that difficult. I'll ask Broody to explain them to you just as he did to me. Oh sis, you're the best! Let me call Peyton!" Brooke said with enthusiasm while hugging Haley. Then she took her phone and dialled Peyton's cell.

"Hi P. Sawyer! Yeah I asked Hales. She said yes! Yeah cool huh? Ok, I will practice some moves with her tonight. Yeah practice Friday after school. Are you taking care of the music? Ok, see you tomorrow! Bye!" Brooke said talking through the phone.

"Oh this is so awesome! Peyton asked me if I could teach you some moves so you're prepared for Friday. Oh Hales, this is going to be so much fun! Come on, let's practice upstairs!" Brooke said happily and ran up the stairs.

"Yeah, so much fun," Haley mumbled and followed her sister. Damn, where did I get myself in too? She thought.

An hour later Haley was more exhausted than she already was. The dance steps were harder than she remembered, but Brooke kept telling her she was doing fine. Secretly she liked it, but right now she was too tired to admit it.

"Brooke I'm really tired. If you don't mind I'm going to take a shower and go to bed. Tomorrow is going to be a long day again with school and tutoring" Haley said really tired.

"Ok, I will arrange the uniforms tomorrow at school for you. Go get some sleep and I'll see you tomorrow ok?" Brooke said.

Haley nodded and hugged her sister. "Goodnight Tigger."

Brooke smiled and hugged Haley back. "Goodnight Pooh and thanks for helping me out." she said.

"You're welcome sis" Haley said and walked into the bathroom. When she changed into her pyjamas she crawled into bed, she heard Brooke turning on the shower. Several minutes later she fell asleep.

In the middle of the night Haley woke up when she heard someone screaming. She opened her eyes and looked at her alarm, 2:47 am. First she thought that she just imagined it, but then she heard it again. "Mommy, daddy Noooo!"

She knew immediately it was her sister and hurried to Brooke's room. When she entered her sisters' room she saw Brooke tossing around in her bed and mumbling to herself. "Mommy...please wake up..."

Haley ran towards Brooke and held her sister tight. "Brooke, wake up. Everything's ok. I'm here. Wake up sweetie" Haley said softy. She felt Brooke stirring in her arms and slowly her sister opened her eyes.

"Haley?" Brooke asked sleepily.

"You were having a nightmare. Are you ok?" Haley asked concerned.

"Yeah I think so. I hate those nightmares. Will you please stay with me tonight? I'm afraid I'll have another one." Brooke asked scared.

"Of course honey" Haley answered and crawled next to Brooke in the bed. They were holding hands as always when they sleep together. This wasn't the first time Brooke was having nightmares and Haley sleeping in her bed. The last few months Brooke was having nightmares about three times a week. Luckily Brooke and Haley were asleep soon. Safe and together.


	5. Into Your System

**Authors Note: Thanks again for the reviews! I really appreciate them! Unfortunately I have some bad new news. I decided to put this story on a hiatus. I can't find the inspiration to write and I'm really sorry for that. I can't write a chapter if I'm not 100 percent in it. I also get the feeling that not much people like the story. Maybe I'm wrong but that's just my feeling. I hope that you all understand. Thanks for the ones who reviewed, I loved all the reviews. I promise that the hiatus is not for long. When I do find the inspiration I will write and update immediately! Thanks for all your support for the last chapters. XoXo**

Disclaimer: _I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters. They all belong to Mark Schwahn and the CW. The title is based on the album by Quietdrive._

Summary: Haley and Brooke James move to Tree Hill and live next door to a brown-haired jock and a broody, blonde boy. Haley and Nathan really can't get along, but one scary moment can change everything. A true NALEY story. With Brucas and Jeyton!

_Chapter 5: Into Your System_

The next day Haley woke up in Brooke's bed, but her sister wasn't there. When she walked downstairs in her pyjamas, she found Brooke in the kitchen making breakfast. She was making eggs with bacon. "Good morning sis," Haley said to Brooke.

"Hello Pooh, take a seat and taste my delicious breakfast," Brooke joked. Haley took a seat at the counter and took the plate from Brooke who was handing it over to her.

"Thanks, Tigger," Haley said smiling. She was glad that her sister was smiling again. It was terrible watching her sister have such scary nightmares about her real parents. She didn't know where they were coming from though. As far as she knew, Brooke was happy. She loved Lydia and Jimmy as her own parents and was glad they adopted her. I wonder what's going on, Haley thought. I just hope she tells me when she's ready.

Brooke turned off the fire and walked with her own plate to the seat next to Haley. In silence they ate their breakfast, each lost in their own thoughts.

I'm really glad to have a sister like Haley, Brooke thought while looking at her. She's always there for me when I need her and comforts me when I'm sad or having those damn nightmares. I wish they would stop. I just don't know where they are coming from. A couple months ago, they just started and they're not going away. Well maybe they will only last for a while. I hope so..

"Hales.." Brooke began.

Haley looked at her sister and wondered what she was going to tell her. I hope she's ok, she thought. "Yes Brooke, what's wrong?" Haley said worried. She took Brooke's hand and waited for her to continue.

Brooke got tears in her eyes. She's so sweet, she thought. "Nothing Hun, I just wanted to thank you for being there for me last night. I really appreciated that," she said emotionally.

Haley smiled at her sister, seeing she was getting emotional. "You're welcome Tigger. You know I'll always be there for you. That's what sisters are for," Haley said smiling and gave her sisters hand a reassuring squeeze.

Brooke smiled back and hugged her sister. What would I have done without her? She thought. A little while later they finished their breakfast and walked upstairs to get ready for school.

30 minutes later they were in the car riding to school. "So since we have a short day of school what are you going to do after?" Brooke asked while driving her beetle.

"I think I'm going to find a job..." Haley said staring out the window.

Brooke looked at her surprised. "Why would you want that? Mom and dad are paying for almost everything," she said. Not that she was very spoiled or something, but she didn't mind her parents paying for her. She was always used to that.

"Well, I just want to make some money myself. Besides it's always nice how to learn to make your own money and meet some new people," Haley said. She also didn't want her parents to pay for everything. Besides it was their last year of high school. Next year she wanted to live on her own or with Brooke and it was always nice to have some savings already before that.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Well, do you already know where you're going to work? Because I heard Lucas yesterday about a waitress at the café who got fired because she stole money. Maybe you can ask Karen if she wants to hire you." Brooke said trying to help Haley. She knew Haley wanted to do this, to have the feeling she was independent. Haley was always the responsible one.

"Thanks Tigger, that's really a great idea. Can your drop me off after school at the café?" Haley asked. Being a waitress doesn't sound that bad. I can do that, Haley thought.

"Yeah of course, Pooh. I was going to meet Luke there anyway," Brooke said smiling.

Last week Brooke and Lucas really spent a lot time together. He's a great guy, too bad he's too shy to ask her out because I can see Brooke really likes him, Haley thought. They would be great together. Maybe I can talk to Lucas and tell him to tell her how he feels. Yeah, that what I'm going to do, she thought smiling.

"What are you smiling at?" Brooke asked while parking the car. She stepped out of the car and followed her sister out of the parking lot.

"Where are you talking about?" Haley said trying to be innocent.

"Don't play dumb with me, James," Brooke said catching up with her sister. Together they walked to their bench where they would meet their friends every morning.

"I still don't know what you mean, _James," _Haley said mimicking Brooke. She was trying to hold her laughter when she saw Brooke standing in front of her now with her hands on her hips.

Seconds later they heard a voice "Good morning, neighbours." When they turned around they saw Lucas walking towards them. Ha, saved by the neighbour! Haley thought.

"Hi Luke! How are you? Excited for school today?" Haley asked while linking her arms through Lucas' and started walking to their bench.

"Don't you dare walk away from me, Haley! I want to know what that means!" Brooke said following them.

Lucas threw Haley a curious look, but she just smiled at him and walked further.

Brooke decided to drop the topic, but told herself that this wasn't over and that she would ask Haley later what she meant by her smile. Why the hell is she being so mysterious about it?

Twenty minutes later the bell rang and everyone walked to their class. Haley had one advanced class English and one normal English class. Today she had the regular class with all her friends. Their teacher told them last week that they would get an assignment and today they would hear with who they were partnered with. If I'm going to be paired with Rachel, I'm going to kill myself, Haley thought while walking to class.

They all sat down and waited for the teacher to begin. "Good morning senior class. Today we're going to start with the assignments about Shakespeare. Each couple will analyse one of Shakespeare's pieces on several themes. For example love. Well here are the pairings for the assignment. _Brooke James and Lucas Scott, Peyton Sawyer and Antwon Taylor, Jake Jagielski and Bevin Mirskey, Marvin McFadden and Rachel Gattina, __Junk Moretti and Ferguson Thompson. _And last Nathan Scott and Haley James," the teacher said.

"What the hell?" Rachel yelled. No way that bitch is paired up with my boyfriend!, she thought.

"Damn.." Nathan mumbled under his breath. He really didn't want to do an assignment with the annoying social bee Haley James.

Haley herself wasn't pleased with this either. Of all the people of this classroom, she would be paired with an arrogant jock like Nathan Scott! They hadn't spoken to each other since the little fight at their house. Sometimes they stole glances from the other, but it weren't very nice ones. Haley hated fighting with someone, even if it was Nathan. Well don't worry so much Haley, it isn't your fault that he's like that. And by the way, it's just an assignment. What can go wrong with that? she thought.

Brooke looked at Haley to see how she was doing. She saw her sister not being so pleased with this. Poor Hales, I'm wondering what's going to happen with those two. I bet they will be at each other throats in no time. Well they say that opposites attract each other right? she thought with a mischievous smile.

After school Haley went straight to Karen's café in hope she could get a job. When she walked inside, she saw Jake standing behind the counter. "Oh hi Jake, I didn't know you worked here! How are you?" she asked friendly. The last week she really became friends with everyone and she really liked Jake. Well with everyone except Nathan, she thought sadly.

"Hi Haley! Yeah, I work here after school! I am fine, thanks and you? What..." Jake was interrupted when they heard a little girl crying. He walked to the kitchen and Haley followed him.

When she saw Jenny lying in a crib, she smiled. The little girl was really sweet. "So you brought Jenny? That's nice!" Haley said.

"Yeah, Karen told me to bring her whenever I want. She's really nice, you know? I mean what boss tells you to bring your daughter with you to work? But she told me that Nathan and Lucas practically grew up here so she doesn't mind having children in her café," Jake said smiling while picking up Jenny and rocking her to sleep.

"Yeah Karen is great! Do you know where she is by the way? I heard from Brooke that she's looking for a waitress and I wanted to apply," Haley asked.

"She's upstairs, but if you wait here and watch Jenny for a while, I'll go get her," Jake said.

Haley nodded and took Jenny from Jake. She really hoped she could have this job. She liked to be around people. Suddenly she heard someone behind her. "Well I didn't know you had a child already? And I thought you were such good girl." Nathan said cockily.

Haley turned around and glared at him. "If you just wipe that stupid smirk off your face and look a bit better, than you see that this is not my kid. But it's Jenny, Jake's daughter. And what's your problem by the way? Kids are really sweet," Haley bit back. God, that guy can be such an ass sometimes!

Nathan knew it was Jenny, but he couldn't stop himself from making a stupid comment to her. He liked fighting with Haley. I don't know why she's getting under my skin that much, Nathan thought.

"Whatever. I just went to your house to talk through our assignment since we have to confirm some things by tomorrow, but Brooke told me you were here. So, what are you doing here actually?" Nathan said. Not that I want to do this assignment with her anyway, he thought.

"Well I'm trying to get a job here. I heard that your mother is looking for a waitress and I thought maybe I could apply. But about our assignment, what do you want to know?" Haley said. She really hoped Karen would be here soon, she was already annoyed by Nathan. Damn and I have to do an assignment with that boy. Lord help me, she thought.

"Well Mr. Chavez told us we have to let him know by tomorrow which play we're going to analyse. Do you have any ideas? I don't want some lame book about love and stuff." Nathan said. He really hoped Haley had already thought about this because he didn't know a thing about Shakespeare.

"Nathan, all Shakespeare's books are about love. I already told Mr. Chavez we're going to do Romeo and Juliet. It's one of the best books and really easy to do.." Haley said nicely. Is he that stupid? I bet he doesn't know a thing about Shakespeare, she thought.

"Do I have a say about this too? Or are you going to do this assignment on your own? I thought Mr. Chavez told us clearly that we have to do this together," Nathan said getting mad. And that's why I don't like her. She's always acting like she's better than everybody else. Arrogant bitch, he thought.

"Well since you're so 'happy' to do this assignment with me.. I thought I helped 'our' project a bit. You know I can also do this by myself but don't even think that you're name is going to be on it then." Haley snapped.

Then they heard Karen coming down the stairs. Before she could say hi, Nathan was speaking to her: "Ok fine. I'll come by on Friday and then we can talk through the assignment. Bye," he said and walked away.

In the James' household Lucas and Brooke were talking about their assignment. They decided to do Hamlet.

"Well it seems that we're going to spend a lot of time together for this assignment.." Lucas said hesitating.

Today he talked with Haley about him and Brooke. She told him that Brooke liked him and that she was waiting for him to ask her out. The truth is.. He liked her too. A lot. She's one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen, he thought. Normally he was pretty shy with girls. He wasn't the guy who did one-night-stands like his brother. Normally he waited for girls to make the first move. Well maybe I need to change that, maybe I have to make the first move this time.

Brooke smiled at Lucas. She saw he was nervous. He was looking at the ground and shifting next to her on the couch. I wonder what he's nervous about, she thought. The last week he came by a lot and really tried to introduce the girls to everyone and make sure they were fine. She really liked that caring side of him. But she didn't only like that part. Lucas was a very nice and handsome boy. Really different from the other guys she dated. She liked that he was broody and smart, but on the court he was really cool. Like a real athlete. Yeah, Lucas Scott was definitely hot.

"Yeah, we're probably going to see each other a lot." Brooke said friendly. She was still wondering why he was nervous about when he spoke up.

"Yeah…" he said and was quiet for a while, but spoke again, "Brooke can I ask you something? I don't know if you want this or feel the same. But last week I really started to like you and maybe it's too soon for you… But I was thinking, maybe do you want to go on a date with me?" He asked unsure of himself.

Brooke looked at him with big eyes. She definitely didn't expect this. She didn't expect him to have to the courage to ask her on a date. She really liked him, but she never went on a date with a guy she had actually real feelings for. Normally it was just about sex. This is scary, Brooke thought. What am I going to do?

Haley was still at the café talking with Karen while sitting at the counter. She actually had a job. When she told Karen that she was looking for a job, the woman immediately agreed. She told Haley that she would love to have her. They were now talking about the job and what she needed to do. Haley was getting more excited by the minute. My first job ever! This is going to be fun!, she thought.

"Thanks a lot Karen. I really appreciate this and I promise I will not let you down!" Haley said.

"Well I'm glad to have you Haley. I'm sure you will do great. Well I see you at Saturday then, ok? Jake will be here too and will show you around and teach you everything. I have to go home now and cook for my boys. Bye!" Karen said and walked out of the café.

When she was at the door, she told Jake, who was cleaning the tables, he could close the café in ten minutes if he wanted. Jake nodded and walked to the counter where Haley still was sitting.

"Well done, Hales! Congratulations with your job!" he said smiling.

"Thanks Jake. I just hope that I will do well. I'm really clumsy sometimes. I've never had a job, you know?" Haley said, already a bit nervous for her first day.

"I'm sure you will do just fine. Besides I'm here to help you all day. Don't worry that much," Jake said while squeezing her arm. Then he turned off the lights and walked with Jenny in his arms to the door.

Haley followed him. "I hope so. Well I'm going home now. I promised Brooke I would cook for us tonight. See you tomorrow, ok?" Haley said.

They walked outside and Jake locked the door of the café. "Yeah, that fine. See you tomorrow!" he said and walked to the opposite side of Haley. His house was the other way.

"Bye," Haley waved at him and Jenny and started to walk home. She thought about the last week. I'm really starting to like it here, she thought. Tree Hill was really starting to feel like home..


End file.
